Challenge (SF2)
Challenge is one of the five modes of play in Shadow Fight 2. It is present starting from Act II and requires the player to complete 6 stages in the Tournament. The challenge mode equals to 120 stages distributed evenly across the five Acts i.e. 24 in each province. In the Interlude, however, each province has only 8 stages and are unlocked at the same time as other Modes of Play. To win a stage, the player must secure victories in two of the maximum of three rounds. If the player loses, the challenge can be resumed from the same stage the player was unsuccessful in beating. If the player wins, they are rewarded the respective sum of that stage and get to move on to the next one but without having to do that immediately. A challenge consists of one on one combat with various named fighters wielding many of the player-available equipment. Every stage of challenge has altered rules and conditions. The challenge panel displays the difficulty and the reward in every stage. Difficulties range from easy, normal, hard, insane to impossible depending on the equipment the player is wielding and to a lesser extent: the player's skill level. The player acquires a certain sum of coins as the reward along with the fight bonus also in coins by winning two round of that stage. The XP rewarded by the stage increases with each level up but remains the same throughout a level. The challenge greatly contributes in leveling up due to the amount of XP given being fast. Challenges Any given challenge is a combination of 1, 2 or more from the following rules: # Weapon level X. # Armor level X. # Helm level X. # Ranged weapon level X. # Magic level X. # Equipment level X. # No blocks. # Hot ground. # You lose on ring-out. # You lose if you fall. # Inverted movement. # Fight in the dark. # Win on Time Out. # Health drops. # Enemy regenerates. # You have lifesteal. # Enemy has lifesteal. # Powerful enemy attacks. # X consecutive enemies, random weapon each round. #* Final challenge in acts I through V as well as in Chapter 3 of Act VII # Dodge enemy magic. # Enemy recharges magic quickly. # Dodge enemy missiles.(Ranged weapons defeat player in one hit) # Perform X combo. # Reach X style. # Head hits only. # Score victory. # Score X hits. # Score X critical hits. # Invisible enemy. # You lose health in shown area. # Your health regenerates in shown area. # Enemy regenerates in shown area. # Enemy takes damage in shown area only. # Enemy loses health in shown area. # Give more damage in shown area. # Given ranged weapon only. # Throws only. # Magic damage only. # Magic damage only, limited magic recharge. # No equipment. # No helm. # No armor. # No weapon. # No magic. # No ranged weapon. # No jumps. # No kicks. # No double strikes. # Kicks only. # Punches and throws only. # Enduring fight (both fighters have very weak attacks). # Disarm (enemy is invulnerable, shock them to win). # Hidden healthbar. # Passing burning effect (the effect passes between fighters with each successful hit). # Shrinked fighting location. #Perform a throw in the shown area. #Periodical Eruptions (Magic comes from the ground and forces the player to fall and take damage) #Walls have spikes. #Periodical earthquakes. #Enemy regenerates until being hit. Altered Player Equipment Rules * Weapon level X. * Armor level X. * Helm level X. * Ranged weapon level X. * Magic level X. * Equipment level X. * No equipment. * No helm. * No armor. * No weapon. * No magic. * No ranged weapon. * X only (X = a weapon/ranged weapon) Altered Fight Conditions * No blocks. * Hot ground. * You lose on ring-out. * You lose if you fall. * Inverted movement. * Hot ground, you lose on ring-out. * Hot ground, inverted movement. * No blocks and you lose if you fall. * Fight in the dark. * Fight in the dark, you lose on ring-out. * Win on Time Out. * Combo X. * Reach X Style. * Head damage only. * Score victory. * Score victory, head hits only. * Score victory, kicks only. * Score victory, you lose on ring-out. * Score victory, Criticals only. * Score X hits. * No jumps. * No kicks. * No double strikes. * Kicks only. * Punches and throws only. * Enduring fight (both fighters have very weak attacks). * Disarm (enemy is invulnerable, shock them to win) * Loss on ring out, but you win on Time out. * Shrinked fighting location. * Given ranged weapon only. * Throws only. * Magic damage only. * Magic damage only, limited magic recharge. * Hidden healthbar. * Invisible enemy. * X consecutive enemies, random weapon each round. ** Final challenge in acts I through V as well as in Chapter 3 of Act VII Altered Fighting Effect * Health drops. * Enemy regenerates. * Health drops, but you have lifesteal. * Health drops, enemy regenerates. * Enemy has lifesteal. * You and your enemy have lifesteal. * Powerful enemy attacks. * X consecutive enemies, random weapon each round. ** Final challenge in acts I through V as well as in Chapter 3 of Act VII * Dodge enemy magic. * Enemy recharges magic quickly. * Dodge enemy missiles. * You lose health in shown area. * Your health regenerates in shown area. * Enemy regenerates in shown area. * Enemy takes damage in shown area only. * Enemy loses health in shown area. * Given more damage in shown area. * Passing burning effect (the effect passes between fighters with each successful hit). * Periodical earthquakes. * Enemy regenerates until being hit. Trivia * In all challenges that involve hitting the enemy a certain number of times (e.g. Score victory, Score X hits), the player cannot block enemy attacks. * In Throws only challenges, damage is scaled so that having insufficiently leveled armor will not matter. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay